Nanao
How Nanao joined the Tourney While her captain, Shunsui Kyōraku, relaxes on the floor beside her, Nanao notices that one of the Ryoka, Yasutora Sado, is managing to make his way through the Eighth Division barracks. While observing the Human run, she asks Kyōraku if she should go out and take care of Sado since he is only a mere Ryoka that is causing havoc. In response to her query, Kyōraku rebuffs her request and begins to teasingly call her “Nanao-chan!” which causes her to become irritated and to smack him on the head with her fan. She later spreads flower petals so that Kyōraku can make his grand entrance in front of Sado. But when he starts teasing her, she gets mad at him and dumps the rest on his head. Nanao does not get involved in the fight between her captain and Sado, preferring to observe the events from the sideline. A messenger from the Onmitsukidō arrives and informs her that Sōsuke Aizen, Captain of the Fifth Division, has been murdered. As soon as Kyōraku defeats Sado, she runs to his side to update him of the news she has just learned. Both of them turn to leave the battlefield but Nanao notices that despite being cut down by her captain, Sado is still alive. Upon this discovery, she gathers a dens amount of Reiatsu around her right hand and requests permission to deliver the killing blow to the Ryoka. Much to her surprise, Kyōraku denies this request and instead advises her to bring the injured Sado to the Fourth Division for medical attention. On the morning of the scheduled execution of Rukia Kuchiki, Nanao seeks out her captain in order to inform him of the time. She finds him lying down on a roof, having previously fallen asleep while relaxing. She wakes him up in order to prompt him to leave for the event but Kyōraku soon begins to teasingly flirt with her in his usual way. She tries to tolerate his words but soon she angrily admonishes him for his attitude while snapping a reed from his mouth and asserting that they should leave for the Sōkyoku Stand. Kyōraku sits up reluctantly, clearly conflicted about the execution, and asks Nanao what she thinks he should do about it. Nanao insists that no matter what she thinks or advises, he would still do what he wanted to. “Don’t worry,” she also says, “I will follow you at a safe distance... so that I will not get dragged into anything.” After her captain and Jūshirō Ukitake help Ichigo Kurosaki in preventing the execution of Rukia from taking place, she follows the duo as they seek an area that they can battle Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto without involving others. Yamamoto follows them and Nanao immediately begins to notice that Yamamoto's power is intense so she decides to try and help her captain fight him. As soon as she reaches into her robe, Yamamoto begins to exert an immensely dense amount of Reiatsu that completely paralyzes her and even prevents her from breathing as well. Kyōraku soon shields her from the power, apologizing that she was hurt by his decisions, before he swiftly carries her to a safe distance away from the battle where she can recover. Left alone, she wonders to herself that despite Kyōraku and Ukitake teaming up together, the task of defeating Yamamoto is still nearly impossible. After preventing Rukia's capital punishment, Nanao found another soul whose body had died, Jet. They resurrected him and Nanao promised to give him a second human chance if he fights her in a Soul Society tournament and wins. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Nanao flips through her book. After the announcer calls her name Nanao readies her Zanpakuto bladeless sword, Shinken Hakkyoken as the camera zooms saying "I still don't get why you won't send me." Special Moves Byakurai (Neutral) Nanao sends a blast of lightning out of her index finger. Shakkaho (Side) Nanao sends a fiery beam from her palm at her opponent. Tenran (Up) Nanao flies into the air, spinning her zanpakuto like a helicopter, then blasts a tornado downward. Haien (Down) Nanao sweeps the ground with her Zanpakuto, sending a wave of fire forward. Reiatsu Renbu (Hyper Smash) Nanao dashes to her opponent with her hand glowing with energy. If she hits, she dash punches her opponent seven times, then knocks him/her away. Hakkyoken Bomb (Final Smash) Nanao glows Shinken Hakkyoken, then raises it and disperses harmful energy in all directions. Victory Animations #Nanao casually throws flowers and says "If they had orders to deliver, they would've just sent the Hell Butterfly." #Nanao holds a book page out and says "The news was classified as top priority, for officer's eyes only." #Nanao swings her hands two times, then steps forward and thrusts her palm saying "Shall I administer the killing blow?" On-Screen Appearance Nanao dashes to her point and readies her book saying "Since when am I your little Nanao?" Trivia *Nanao's rival is the leader of the Freedom Fighters, Jet. *Nanao Ise shares her English voice actress with Sailor Mercury, Talim, Natsu, Sakura Haruno, Wingo, Aurora, Frankie Stein, Laila of the Laila and Albert pair and Momiji Ii. *Nanao Ise shares her Japanese voice actress with Viola, Amy Sorel, Ashlotte, Tickety Tock, Shari Wayne (Diamond in Japan), Mikoto Suou and Eri Kasamoto. *Nanao Ise shares her French voice actress with Lilynette Gingerback, Angela, 9-Volt and Dot. *Nanao Ise shares her Arabic voice actress with Lucina, Jody Summer, Leifang, Sypha Belnades, Raine Sage, April, the Tower Dragon, Coby, Kamika, Mother Brain, Lillia, Kitana and Mileena. *Nanao Ise shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Junko Jenko (in Gun Ez) and Alfreed. Category:Bleach characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters